


This World, Then the Fireworks

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2006 Winter Olympics, Detroit Red Wings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hank has fireworks in his eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World, Then the Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For [**annapeace**](http://annapeace.livejournal.com/)! 
> 
> Title stolen from a Billy Zane movie that I've never seen.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Hank has fireworks in his eyes. Little sparkles of gold and blue and even a little bit of red, too. 

The flecks of color dance in Hank's pupils and Pavel smiles, as Hank reaches out and inches his fingers over his, something inherently romantic in slipping away from the party.

Hank turns his head, and Pavel catches the glare of his shiny gold helmet right in the eyes. "Don't you want to go back to the party?" Hank asks, sounding like his breath's been pressed out of his lungs.

Pavel lets a smile tick the corner of his mouth, before Hank smoothes it out with his thumb. "It is prettier out here, with the fireworks." Pavel tilts his head back and watches as fireworks boom overhead and then explode into spiderwebs of color. 

"Oh, it's much nicer out here anyway." Hank leans his shoulder into Pavel's and rests a hand on his knee. "I've got all I need." 

Pavel reaches up and plucks the gold helmet off Hank's head. "And I've got all _I_ need." He lets the helmet rest in his lap, and thumbs through Hank's hair, scratching his fingernails down the back of Hank's neck.

Hank closes his eyes and tilts his head back, smiling. He pitches forward and presses his face into Pavel's collar. "Älskar dig, Pasha," he murmurs into the soft milky white skin at the back of Pavel's neck.

Pavel pats his hand over Henrik's stubbled cheek, affectionately. "Ya lyublyu tebya, Hank."

Hank has fireworks in his eyes. Little sparkles of gold and blue and even a little bit of red, too. 

Pavel leans in to kiss him, and then the fireworks are gone and all Pavel can see is himself.

He can't imagine anything better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
